The present invention relates to large round balers and, more particularly, to an apparatus for feeding a wrapping material into a bale-forming chamber of a baler for wrapping a large round bale.
Many apparatus are known for wrapping a large round bale with wrap material, such as plastic sheeting. A roll of wrap material is commonly supported for rotation about a horizontal axis at the rear of the large round baler. A feed mechanism, usually including a pair of wrap material feed rollers for pulling the wrap material off the roll, is selectively operated to feed the wrap material into the bale-forming chamber when it is desired to wrap a bale. The feed mechanism must be operable to positively feed wrap material into the bale-forming chamber and to keep tension on the wrap material as it is pulled around the bale. Upon completion of the wrapping process, the wrap material must be cut off and the bale discharged from the baler.